


Милосердное небо над головой и твердая земля под ногами

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кугар приносит тишину и равновесие в мир Дженсена. Дженсен дает Кугару любовь и всего себя без остатка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милосердное небо над головой и твердая земля под ногами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474772) by [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Операция «Опорный пункт»  
это мухи, пыль и слепящее солнце,  
душные ночи и москитные сетки, которые не спасают.

Дженсен проникает в систему видеонаблюдения,  
взламывает базы данных  
и попутно гамает в «Майнкрафт», чтобы облегчить скуку.

На семнадцатый день  
самодельная бомба разносит их укрытие,  
сбивает Дженсена с ног,  
швыряет на землю.

Операция «Опорный пункт»  
это красное марево агонии,  
Клэй кричит, чтобы позвали врачей.

Кугар нараспев читает молитвы,  
голос низкий, угрожающий.  
Молитвы звучат как приказы.

 _«Dios te salve, María, llena eres de…_  
не смей умирать, ублюдок… _llena eres de…»_

Эти слова звучат в голове Дженсена,  
когда он проваливается в темноту.

***

Ему повезло, говорят медики,  
что он не потерял ногу.  
Что Кугар был там,  
сжимая рану на бедре Дженсена  
своим ремнем и голыми руками.

***

Ему повезло, но нога ужасно болит,  
швы вонзают зубы в его плоть.

Квартира внезапно кажется слишком большой,  
когда ему приходится пользоваться костылями, чтобы добраться до ванной

и слишком маленькой и тесной,  
теперь, когда он не может встать и уйти, когда хочет.

Он ненавидит сидеть взаперти в тишине своей квартиры,  
но вслух произносит:  
— Я в порядке, я же сказал. Оставь меня в покое.

Кугар всё равно приходит,  
приносит готовую еду, плохие фильмы, тишину.  
Невозможно спорить с тем, кто не отвечает.

Дженсен пытается.  
Он спорит за них обоих,  
пока Кугар распаковывает коробки с едой.

Дженсен на середине своей напыщенной речи о вторжении в частную жизнь,  
когда Кугар сует ему под нос лекарства  
и молча смотрит.

Он принимает таблетки.

***

Обезболивающие действуют,  
расслабляя его мышцы,  
расслабляя его разум.

Он кладет голову на плечо Кугара;  
рассеянно смотрит на экран.

Каждый смешок Кугара  
проникает в тело Дженсена,  
отдается в нем легкой дрожью.  
Он не знает, что об этом думать.

Он подумал бы об этом, если бы от таблеток не был словно пьяный.  
А может, и нет;  
Это не колледж. Это армия.  
Здесь другие правила. Здесь есть правила.

Поэтому Дженсен машет руками,  
словно объясняет что-то, сонно,  
но не дотрагивается.

На экране бегут титры,  
но слишком трудно заставить себя двигаться;  
Дженсен притворяется спящим.

Но Кугар — хозяин тишины.  
Он понимает.  
— Подожди, — он улыбается. — Я помогу.

Чтобы встать, им приходится действовать сообща,  
но Дженсен кладет руку на плечо Кугара,  
а Кугар обнимает его за талию,  
и они справляются. 

Держась за него,  
стоя на одной ноге,  
впервые за долгое время  
Дженсен чувствует равновесие.

Рука Дженсена неторопливо движется  
словно сама по себе,  
гладит грудь Кугара.

— Из тебя получился отличный костыль, —  
доносятся до Дженсена собственные слова.  
— Тебя нужно продавать. Ты классный.

Его рука замирает.  
Сердце Кугара бьется сильно и ровно  
под его ладонью.

— Нравлюсь девушкам? — предполагает Кугар.  
— Что-то вроде того, — говорит Дженсен  
и заставляет себя заткнуться.

***

Он просыпается в тепле под одеялом,  
таблетки и вода на тумбочке, костыли в пределах досягаемости,  
и остатки готовой еды, завтрак для чемпионов, в холодильнике.

Всё в порядке.  
Кроме того, что дом _пуст_ ,  
тишина совершенно неправильная.

***

Дни начинают течь в привычном ритме:  
Команда навещает его, Дженсен ноет  
от скуки, и этот чертов нестерпимый _зуд_ ,  
он умоляет дать ему покодить, чтобы отвлечься.

Ночи тоже идут в знакомом ритме.  
Тишина — это единственный звук, который издает Кугар.  
Это успокаивает Дженсена, и он легче засыпает.

Кошмары снятся ему через два дня;  
Так он узнает, что Кугар остается.

Он задыхается в дыму, лежа на жестком гравии,  
кровь и мучительная боль, и Кугар кричит, уничтожая его.

Тогда Дженсен просыпается, его нога болит,  
и Кугар прижимает его к себе,  
шепчет: — Всё в порядке, я с тобой…  
успокаивая панику Дженсена.

Всё та же рутина: еда, таблетки, плохие фильмы.  
Но сейчас Дженсен лежит в кровати,  
зная, что Кугар устроился на диване.

Если от этого сны прекращаются,  
никто из них не упоминает об этом.  
Иногда это не помогает.

Однажды это Кугар лежит на земле,  
истекая кровью,  
и Дженсен с криком просыпается.

Куг, живой и теплый,  
обнимает его, шепча:  
— _Mi Amor_ , ш-ш-ш, проснись.  
и Дженсен…

должен оттолкнуть его, врезать ему  
должен в панике вырваться,  
должен послать куда подальше…

…утыкается лицом в шею Кугара,  
обхватывает его ногами и крепко обнимает.  
— _Está bien, te tengo a ti_ , — бормочет Кугар,  
и хотя лицо Дженсена мокрое от слез,  
Кугар притворяется, что не замечает этого.

Они не говорят том, что Дженсен проснулся, крича имя Кугара.  
Или о том, что на следующее утро проснулись в объятиях друг друга,  
но Дженсену спалось, черт возьми, лучше, чем за последние… месяцы.

***

Наконец, снимают швы, больше не нужны костыли,  
разрешают немного работать,  
Дженсен меняет скуку своей квартиры  
на скуку бумажной работы.

Больше пространства,  
больше возможностей двигаться, в конце концов,  
но он всё еще немного взвинченный.

Кугар понимает это.  
Он берет два пистолета  
и ведет Дженсена на стрельбище с едва заметной улыбкой.

Твердый металл в руках,  
запах ружейного масла,  
отдача от выстрелов  
восстанавливают что-то у него внутри.

Если Дженсен стоит слишком близко,  
смотрит на стойку Кугара, на линии его тела  
пока тот делает выстрел за выстрелом,

Если Кугар стоит позади него,  
дотрагивается до плеч Дженсена,  
поправляет положение его рук,  
заставляет расставить ноги пошире,

то, ну, понятное дело, что за те несколько недель, на которые он вышел из строя, он заржавел.

Они стреляют по очереди около часа.  
А потом  
Дженсен понимает, что не сказал ни слова.

***

В эту ночь  
стук в дверь его квартиры  
не оказывается неожиданностью.

Кугар до сих пор приносит еду,  
и они едят, в основном, в молчании,  
потому что у Дженсена есть вопросы, которые пугают его самого,  
и он абсолютно уверен, что ему не позволят их задать.

Кугар нарушает тишину:  
— Как нога?

Отвечать вопросом на вопрос вообще не считается за ответ.  
Дженсен улыбается, чтобы обратить всё в шутку, если Кугар так захочет:  
— Хочешь посмотреть?

Быстрая усмешка Кугара это тот ответ, который нужен Дженсену.  
Он идет в спальню.

***

Никто не задает вопросов,  
никто ничего не говорит,  
и поэтому кажется совершенно нормальным,  
что Дженсен стоит в футболке и боксерах,  
а Кугар внимательно разглядывает шрам на его бедре  
с почти профессиональным интересом.

Он стоит _на коленях_ перед Дженсеном  
как будто хочет получше рассмотреть,  
одобрительно кивая на работу хирурга,  
как будто не замечает, что у Дженсена, черт возьми, стоит.

Кугар бросает взгляд из-под ресниц,  
облизывает нижнюю губу,  
но всё, что он спрашивает:  
— До сих пор болит?

Мозгу Дженсен требуется некоторое время, чтобы придумать ответ.  
— Болит.  
Ему удается подпустить немного яда.

Кугар издает низкий смешок.  
— Нужна помощь? — спрашивает он.  
— Если ты предлагаешь, — слишком быстро отвечает Дженсен,  
не уверенный, что он делает,  
или стоит ли им вообще это делать.

Дженсен опять совершенно не держится на ногах,  
но руки Кугара держат его,  
придают равновесие  
даже если они просто стягивают вниз его боксеры,  
толкают его к кровати.

Дженсен едва не спотыкается, тяжело садится,  
и Кугар разводит шире его колени,  
проводит руками вверх по его бедрам,  
по шрамам и выше, наклоняется ближе.

Для парня, который почти не разговаривает, он слишком хорошо знает, как использовать свой рот.

После оргазма пытаться встать бессмысленно.  
Дженсен падает на кровать,  
ему удается закинуть ноги  
и лечь на матрас.

Кугар вытягивается рядом,  
и Дженсен шарит рукой, едва управляя своими движениями, тянется к паху Кугара  
хочет трогать, свести с ума тоже.

Кугар показывает,  
прикосновение, движение, нажатие,  
теплой ладонью обхватывает руку Дженсена  
словно они на стрельбище,  
но это намного лучше.

Дженсен начинает медленно, потому что на большее он не способен,  
пока Кугар не начинает что-то _бормотать_ себе под нос,  
на испанском и английском, прося большего.  
Поэтому Дженсен _продолжает_ делать всё медленно,  
пока Кугар не начинает бессвязно лепетать: губы подрагивают, глаза закрыты, голова откинута назад,  
и это, вероятно, самая потрясающая вещь, которую видел Дженсен.

После,  
когда их дыхание успокаивается,  
когда Кугар закрывает глаза локтем, за неимением шляпы,  
Дженсен протягивает руку и касается распятия на груди Кугара,  
оно запуталось с жетонами Кугара, проводит по металлу большим пальцем.

— Я не хочу быть виноват в том, что загубил твою бессмертную душу,  
или какой-нибудь такой херне, — в конце концов говорит Дженсен.

Кугар переплетает его пальцы со своими  
вокруг креста,  
молчит.

Это почему-то самая интимная вещь из всего, что они делали.

— Я не верю, — тихо и сосредоточенно говорит он, —  
что Бог делает ошибки. Я не верю… —  
он проводит свободной рукой по бедру Дженсена, дотрагивается до шрамов.  
— что заботиться о людях, любить людей — это неправильно.

Дженсен обдумывает это.  
Слышит напряженность в словах Кугара,  
всех тех людей, которые были с этим не согласны.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я могу с этим работать.

— Я... не хочу никаких дурацких проблем с работой в команде.  
На этот раз молчание длится дольше.  
— Я не знаю, — признается Кугар. — Но мы можем справиться с этим.

Дженсен не знает, что в данном случае означает «справиться»,  
но может представить себе достаточно, чтобы кивнуть.  
— Хорошо. Давай разберемся с этим.

***

Справиться с этим, как оказалось,  
достаточно просто. 

Когда они на задании,  
Дженсен делит палатку с Пучем.

В ужасные дни,  
когда к вечеру Дженсен может только без умолку бессвязно болтать,  
Кугар уходит,  
исчезает из поля зрения Дженсена,  
из списка тем, которые он может в любой момент поднять в разговоре.

Это помогает.  
Знать, что Кугар за спиной, помогает даже больше, чем разговоры. 

Быть рядом с Кугаром,  
_знать_ , что Кугар стоит за правым плечом,  
или прячется где-то высоко, отслеживая угрозы через прицел,  
имеет неожиданные побочные эффекты.

Молчание Кугара просачивается в его кости,  
успокаивает его, придает уверенности.  
Оно помогает сначала думать, потом говорить,  
учит его спокойствию.

Это помогает.  
Тем не менее, они осторожны.

*** 

Грязная кухонька явочного дома,  
бог его знает сколько часов без сна,  
Дженсен готовит кофе.

Он помятый и раздраженный после ночи попыток наперегонки раздобыть разведданные,  
вымотан отказами системы, устал от страха.

Вваливается Кугар, сонный, полуодетый,  
привлеченный запахом кофе,  
и Дженсен замечает ссадины на боку Кугара,  
разноцветные синяки.

Дженсен начинает двигаться в сторону,  
чтобы дать Кугару подойти к кофеварке,  
но Кугар быстрее.

Он крепко обхватывает рукой Дженсена за талию  
прижимается лицом к его плечу,  
обнимает.

Они не должны, это _опасно_.  
Но в доме тихо  
и Дженсен откидывается в объятия Кугара,  
накрывает его руку своей,  
переплетает их пальцы, глубоко вдыхает запах Кугара,  
как же хорошо быть _живым_.

— О, Боже. Это отвратительно.  
Рок стоит в дверях, подняв брови.  
— Я официально заявляю, что вы оба мне отвратительны.

Дженсен всё еще заторможенный от усталости,  
но Кугар уже не обнимает его, а принимает оборонительную стойку,  
лишь на крошечное расстояние сместив свой вес,  
и Дженсену потребовалось бы время, чтобы разозлиться,  
но Пуч тоже здесь, за плечом Рока.

И Дженсен снова на взводе,  
потому что всё может закончиться очень, очень плохо.

— Я же говорил! — усмехается Пуч.  
И Рок засовывает руку в карман, но достает всего лишь бумажник,  
протягивает Пучу полтинник, обвиняющее указывает на них.

— Вы мне _должны_. Я из-за вас _денег_ лишился.

Пуч протискивается на кухню мимо Рока,  
расслабленный и спокойный. Рок хмурится,  
но это привычное, знакомое выражение.

Дженсен переводит взгляд с одного на другого,  
и делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Мы должны вам обоим.

***

Клэй более серьезен.  
Он отводит их в сторону после разбора миссии.  
— До меня дошли слухи, — говорит он, —  
о ставках, которые делают мои парни.

— Вы понимаете, что это нарушение правил,  
из-за которого мне придется заниматься бумажной работой.

Сердце Дженсена колотится быстрее, но Кугар здесь,  
у его правого плеча. Поддерживает его.

Дженсен натягивает на лицо улыбку.  
— Вам никогда не придется заниматься бумажной работой, если это будет зависеть от нас, сэр.

Клэй смотрит на одного, на второго.  
— Вижу, что не придется.

— Кроме того, — он понижает голос. — Вне всякой связи с бумагами.  
Не давайте никому повода доставать вас, и я не буду ни о чем спрашивать, понятно?

— Есть, сэр, — непроизвольно бормочут они в унисон.

— Но если кто-нибудь это сделает, дайте нам знать. Это приказ.

— Мы можем позаботиться о себе, — говорит Кугар,  
крайне уважительно, у Дженсена так никогда не получается.

— Конечно, можете, — говорит Клэй.  
— Но что это за товарищи по команде,  
которые лишают нас возможности надрать кому-нибудь задницу во имя правого дела?

Улыбка, в которую растягиваются губы Дженсена, почти искренняя.  
Он прикусывает губу, серьезно отвечает: — Да, сэр.  
И Клэй с ворчанием отпускает их взмахом руки,  
их ждет солнце, родная страна  
и две прекрасных недели отпуска.

***

Они проигрывают Року по полтиннику каждый в следующей игре в покер,  
потому что это долг, который должен быть возвращен с процентами.  
Они находят особенно необычного игрушечного щенка с болтающейся головой для Пуча,  
который едва не лопается от смеха, но приклеивает игрушку суперклеем к приборной панели своего новенького транспорта.  
Они никогда, ни разу не дают Клэю — или кому-то еще — повода спросить.

***

В памяти Дженсена всё раскололось на отдельные застывшие кадры  
дети  
вертолет  
ракета  
Кугар стоит на коленях среди обломков, молится.  
Холодный, беспомощный ужас захлестывает Дженсена с головой.

Они снова становятся способны осознавать реальность, когда выбираются оттуда  
и понимают, что запах горелой плоти  
не просто впечатался в их память, _рука_ Кугара обожжена.

Клэй делает остановку у следующего ручья,  
Дженсен готовится к ожесточенному спору, к тому, что им придется заставить Кугара опустить руку в поток.

Ожог серьезный, но то, как Кугар безо всякого сопротивления погружает руку в воду,  
намного хуже.

Дженсен тихонько, чтобы только Кугар его слышал, бормочет:  
— Это не твоя гребанная вина,  
не пытайся взвалить всё на себя.

Кугар закрывает глаза,  
отгораживаясь от всего мира,  
отгораживаясь от _Дженсена_.

Дженсен заставляет Кугара подняться на ноги,  
кладет его здоровую руку себе на плечи.  
— Мы не бросим тебя, придурок.

Они проходят много миль, прежде чем Кугар перестает висеть на нем мертвым грузом. 

***

Они добираются до цивилизованных мест,  
измотанные, без документов, без денег.

 _Мы больше не солдаты_ , говорит Рок,  
и это правда.

Страх глубоко засел во внутренностях Дженсена,  
страх никогда не вернуться домой,  
никогда снова не увидеть Джен и Бет,  
и в то же время он чертовски благодарен.

Он больше не в армии, а, значит, может не скрываясь ночевать в комнате Кугара.  
Завалить все свободные поверхности между кроватью Кугара и дверью разной техникой.  
Заботиться о _Кугаре_. Без конца стучать по клавишам вместо колыбельной. 

Он беззастенчиво уговаривает Кугара есть,  
заставляет его вставать с постели каждое утро,  
и оттачивает свои навыки эмоционального шантажа, чтобы каждый вечер заставить Кугара лечь спать.

— Он много спит? — хочет знать Клэй,  
тем самым словно подводя итог, что о Кугаре они спрашивают у него.  
Дженсен кивает.  
— Более или менее.

Он уже знает, что когда Кугар подергивается во сне, это означает приближение кошмара,  
знает, как пробиться сквозь кошмар и разбудить его,  
и как удержать его первые несколько ужасных минут после пробуждения.

— _Ты_ много спишь? — спрашивает Пуч.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
— Достаточно.

Когда эмоциональный шантаж не срабатывает,  
Дженсен может опуститься на колени,  
заставить Кугара на время перестать думать,  
уменьшить их мир до  
_здесь и сейчас_  
_No deje de_  
и трахать Кугара так, чтобы он потом провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Так проходит месяц,  
плохо, тяжело, и, Дженсена это пугает больше всего, безо всяких перемен.

Но однажды ночью,  
когда идет уже второй месяц,  
Кугар спит, дышит ровно и спокойно.  
Час, два… четыре; Дженсен продолжает печатать,  
не желая разрушить чары.

Рассвет начинает пробиваться сквозь тонкие занавески,  
и Кугар просыпается, медленно и легко, смотрит на Дженсена,  
и почти, почти улыбается.

***

Они по-прежнему по уши в дерьме,  
всё еще считаются погибшими, не могут пересечь границу,  
тысячи миль отделяют их от семей и дома,  
и еще больше — от местонахождения Макса,

но в том крошечном уголке мира, который Дженсен может контролировать,  
Кугар снова становится собой: время от времени пихает его плечом, поднимает бровь, едва заметно ухмыляется. 

И когда Дженсен работает допоздна,  
пытаясь не думать о Джен или о Бет,  
тогда настает черед Кугара затащить его в постель  
и «заставить» уснуть.

И всё кажется сносным. Более чем.

***

Дженсен отслеживает новостные сайты,  
якобы ища Макса,  
но и читает о политике тоже.

Можно вытащить парня из армии,  
но нельзя вытащить армию из парня. 

Он следит за дебатами,  
фыркает на разговоры о сплоченности, традиции, _открытости_.

Несмотря на это, 19 сентября 2011 года Дженсен года теряет счет времени,  
сидя на их кровати, сгорбившись над ноутбуком, отслеживая денежные переводы и следы.

Он слышит, как входит Кугар, машинально подвигается, не глядя.  
Бутылки пива привлекают его внимание. 

— Полночь, — пожимает плечами Кугар,  
— где-то в Штатах, —  
и чокается своей бутылкой с его,  
словно не произошло ничего особенного, хотя, вообще-то, произошло.

Дженсен думает о холодном пиве, а потом вместо этого целует Кугара.

**Author's Note:**

> _Примечание переводчика: 20 сентября 2011 года был отменен "Don't ask, don't tell" — закон США, принятый в 1993 году, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США гомосексуалистам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих._


End file.
